


Lies We Tell Ourselves

by AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)



Series: Truths and Lies [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is kidnapped and no one is coming to rescue him. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic turned out a lot angstier than I had originally intended when I started writing. There's also not much comfort in there, but I like to think things turned out alright... eventually.
> 
> This is also a fill for the “truth serum” square on my bingo card.

“They're not coming for me,” Tony whispered.

He sat on a steel-framed bed with a thin mattress that staved off the chill just enough so that he wouldn't be escaping this hell via hypothermia. Around his neck his captors had placed a shock collar to keep him in check.

Tony had made a few attempts at escape during his first few days as an involuntary guest, but the electricity coursing through his body and the raging migraine when he regained consciousness after the last time put him off any future funny business. At the time, he feared his heart or the arc reactor would take exception to any further shocks and give out on him before he effected an escape. Now, though, he considered forcing his kidnappers to shock him to death. It would definitely be a quicker alternative to hypothermia, but more painful.

Another metal band wrapped around his right wrist. It wasn't meant to be restrictive and might have been the start of a new fashion trend if Tony hadn't also been wearing an orange jumpsuit and the shock collar. No, this lovely bangle bestowed upon him a different curse.

“Why do you say this?” His kidnapper demanded.

Tony spent a moment staring at the man's nondescript features and parsing what he'd said, the guy had a thick accent Tony didn't recognize. With whatever left over brain power he had, Tony thought he was beyond screwed and wished they would just kill him and get it over with already. He would have much preferred his kidnappers were still wearing masks like they had when they'd picked him up as we walked back to the Tower, but they had dispensed with such comforting pleasantries as soon as they were alone with him. Tony knew that meant he was going to die and he knew his captors knew that he knew, hence the steel bangle.

“They would have come by now if they were coming at all,” Tony mumbled.

He'd long since stopped trying to resist the chemical cocktail, “truth serum” they'd called it, being pumped into him through the wrist cuff. More than a week of electrical shocks, imprisonment, and exhausting resistance had worn him down to reluctant resignation.

“You have little faith in your friends. Why is that?”

“They don't like me,” Tony said.

“Why?”

This was going to get old quick if his interrogator couldn't think of anything else to ask. On the plus side, it made it easier for Tony to understand him.

“I'm an annoying asshole.”

His interrogator hummed as if this was the answer he had expected. Under other circumstances Tony would have asked him why he'd asked a question he knew the answer to, but couldn't bring himself to care now.

“You like them?”

Tony managed to lift his head enough to give the guy a what-a-dumb-question look, but the truth serum coursing through his veins compelled him to answer.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Tony made a low sound in the back of his throat that he had meant to be a growl but sounded more like he had momentary trouble breathing. His interrogator didn't even bother to notice, which only irritated Tony more.

“They're good people,” Tony said.

“And Captain America? How do you feel about him?”

“I love him.”

His interrogator paused and when Tony rolled his eyes up so he could see the guy without having to move his head he felt his blood instantly freeze in his veins. A viciously delighted grin split his captor's face and a spark of cold glee shown in his pitch dark stare.

“Tell me, Mr. Stark,” the man said, pronouncing each word slowly and deliberately. “If the Avengers are such good people and their leader more than meets with your approval, why would they leave their comrade to Hydra's tender mercies?”

That statement should not have been as world-ending as it was, but Tony could feel his own personal world shattering to a million pieces around him. If he'd been thinking straight, he might have wondered why Hydra had kidnapped him instead of going after their archenemy. As it was, he didn't even notice the door to his cell clanging shut as his interrogator left, a dark laugh escaping before he regained control of himself.

“What did I do wrong?” Tony murmured to himself, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling. “What did I do to deserve this?”

No answer was forthcoming. All he could do was lay down on the hard bed and try to dream of better things.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He was surrounded. Faceless, humanoid creatures surrounded him. They were but shadows, sliding around from his flailing attempts to defend himself. When a strike did connect it merely phased through their bodies, causing no damage. The shadows did not content themselves with taunting and slashed at his body. Blood flowed in rivers from dozens of lacerations, ranging from superficial to life-threatening. Nothing Tony tried protected him and he found himself on the ground.

A noise, familiar voices, drew his attention. Tony looked up, relief flooding through him when he saw the rest of the team mere feet away. He was their comrade, their friend. They would help him.

“Help me!” Tony called out.

The Avengers turned as one to look at him and Tony's blood ran cold at the expressions on their faces. Each person wore a look of such utter disgust and hatred, something Tony had never seen on any of them before or could have imagined they would ever wear. For him, though, it seemed they would.

Bruce, Clint, and even Thor turned their backs on him almost immediately, walking away as though nothing had caused them to halt in the first place. Natasha chose to glare hatefully at him, standing her ground with arms crossed over her chest. A cruel smirk curled her lips. Yet none of these reactions could compare to Steve's.

Steve looked down on him, disgust evident in every slight movement.

“Why would we help you?” He said, voice colder than the arctic ice that had once imprisoned him.

Tony couldn't breathe. “Please, Steve, help me,” he begged with his last breath.

Steve just stood there and laughed as the shadows finally ripped him apart.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony woke with a start, sitting up and only remembering his situation when his head throbbed angrily in protest. He moved carefully until he was sitting up, feet on the floor and arms braced on his thighs. His head hurt so much Tony couldn't be bothered to raise it even when he heard the door open and the sounds of a raging battle just outside.

“Tony...” A familiar, much loved voice said. Even then, Tony couldn't bring himself to look up and see the hatred and disgust again. “Tony?”

Steve knelt before him now and Tony had to look at him because he filled Tony's vision. Everywhere he looked, Steve was there.

“Please, Steve,” Tony choked out, tears finally falling. “Help me.”

“I'm here, Tony,” Steve said immediately, dropping the shield with a clatter and wrapping his arms around Tony. “I've got you. I'm going to take you home.”


End file.
